Like a dream, That one person is you
by Park Dibi
Summary: -No Summary- (KrisTao/TaoRis) Warning Yaoi Mind to RnR ?
1. The beginning

Tittle : Like a dream that one person is you

Cast : KrisTao

Length : drabble

Genre : Romace, Hurt, Angst, etc

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told before you this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

Ps : I got inspiration to make this fanfiction is from Jessica's song That one person is you and A pink's song Like a dream. Hope you guys like it~

Is this what love is?

Does it hurt the more you do it?

'Kris side'

"eungg… permisi.." aku mendengar suara yang sangat indah unutuk didengar

"ya?" aku hanya bisa berkata dingin pada orang ini. Hey sebenarnya aku ingin membalasnya dengan lembut namun apadaya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku pada orang asing

"bisakah kau mengantarku ke alamat ini? Namaku Huang Zi Tao" Tao ya Tao nama yang sangat indah seperti orangnya . Oh Tuhan lihatlah wajahnya saat bertanya padaku sangat polos dan manis tapi entah aku merasa seperti aku pernah mengenalnya dengan baik

"Hey kau tidak menjawabku" Gerutu malaikatku ini. Malaikatku? Oh sepertinya aku harus segera memeriksa kewarasanku saat ini. Love at first sigh? I don't think so, aku benar-benar merasa familiar dengan suara dan wajah ini. Ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul

"yak! Kau betul-betul tidak menjawabku aku ragu apakah kau mendengarku.. yasudah aku pergi dan bertanya pada orang lain" Pergi? Oh tidak jangan pisahkan aku dengan malaikatku ini. Segera kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya dan mulai memberontak

"Aku akan mengantarmu Peach jadi diamlah" kataku berusaha setenang mungkin. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sejenis denganku bisa memiliki tangan yang sangat halus seperti tangan perempuan? Tangannya saja halus apalagi 'bagian' yang lain. Kris hentikan pikiranmu sekarang. Kembali kutarik tangannya dan kutautkan jariku dengan jarinya sepertinya dia tidak menolak. Siapa yang bisa menolakmu kris? Hahaha

"aku belum mengetahui namamu?" Tanya tao padaku. Sepertinya aku melupakan memperkenalkan diriku pada malaikatku ini

"Wu yifan kau bisa memanggilku Kris" kataku dan tersenyum padanya. Oh lihatlah wajahnya yang menatapku dengan mulut sedikit terngaga dan mata yang berbinar-binar

"HWAA KRIS GE AKU MERINDUKANMU" Eh...?

END

©Park Dibi

Yo~ saya membawa drabble KrisTao hanya terinspirasi dari arti lagunya Jessica eonnie dan A pink eonniedeul entah ini Songfic atau drabble tapi gak nyambung sama inti dari lagunya/? Mian endingnya tanggung, sengaja masa /?

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ PLAGIARISM? NO!


	2. Hurts?

Tittle : It hurts

Cast : KrisTao

Length : drabble

Genre : Romace, Hurt, Angst, etc

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told before you this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

Ps : I got inspiration to make this fanfiction is from Jessica's song That one person is you and A pink's song Like a dream. Hope you guys like it~

Hope that everything is a dream, that everything is a lie

91 : iya segitu aja ._./? sengaja;-; manis kayak yang buat *dilempar cinta luhan/?* sep bos '-')7

KTHS : udah end iya udah ._. maap damai damai '-'v makasih titikduabintang (?)

.

.

Saying I'm sorry, saying be well, please don't say it anymore

'tao side'

Aku melihatnya lagi, melihat kekasihku bersama orang lain. Berbohong untuk sebuah hal yang menyakitkan untukku namun membahagiakan untuknya

"Kris i love you very much" aku mendengarnya dengan baik dimana 'kekasihnya' mengatakan kata yang sangat bermakna yang seakan menamparku. Menampar dipipi adalah hal yang biasa dan sakitnya tidak bertahan lama. Jika kau ditampar dihati, itu akan berbekas dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

"I love you more Lay" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku berharap semua yang kulihat hanyalah mimpi semoga yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan belaka. Kris kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku ? dan secara tidak sengaja aku menendang kursi dihadapanku untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku dan Kris bersama 'kekasih' tercintanya itu melihatku. Aku melihat kekagetan Kris melihat bahwa aku ADA disini, ditempat Kris dan Lay 'berpacaran' dibelakangku

"Ba…baby panda sej..ak kapan kau disni?" Tanya Kris padaku, sakit dadaku terasa sangat sakit Tuhan tolonglah ini sangat menyakitkan aku tak bisa menahannya kumohon waktu berhentilah dan terulang kembali agar aku bisa pergi dan kembali tidak mengenal siapa itu Kris, kumohon. Tak terasa air mata jatuh perlahan tanpa meminta izin dariku

"Sejak kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian saling mencintai, mungkin?" kataku berusaha tersenyum. Perih rasanya mengatakannya. Dulu kata itu hanya terucap untukku, namun sekarang kata itu dengan mudahnya dikatakan untuk orang lain

"Tao i'm so sorry, aku mencintai Lay sangat mencintainya aku bertemu dengannya saat aku menyelamatkannya tanpa sadar ternyata aku jatuh dalam pesona Lay, kau sangat baik dan hatimu terlalu berharga untuk kusakiti lebih dalam. Berbahagialah dengan yang lain, carilah yang lebih baik dariku dan carilah yang bisa membuatmu tidak merasa sakit lagi" kumohon hentikan semua itu karena sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya. Apakah dia tahu bahwa yang dia katakan sangatlah menyakitnyan, dia tidak ingin membuatku sakit lebih dalam tapi dia sudah menyakitiku sangat dalam. Mencari penggantinya? Aku bahkan ragu aku bisa melupakanmu atau tidak. Cinta tak harus memiliki, presetan dengan semua itu. Orang mengatakannya dengan mudah namun melakukannya? Itu sangatlah tidak mudah. Namun aku tidak boleh egois, kebahagiannya sudah menjadi kebahagiaan yang menyakitkan untukku

"Baiklah, berbahagialah dengannya" hanya itu yang sanggup kukatakan padamu. Semoga kau tidak akan menyakitinya seperti kau menyakitiku. Tetes demi tetes air mata sudah berlari-lari keluar disusul oleh tetesan air hujan, yang mewakili betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini

END

©Park Dibi

Hwee TaT tao maap dikau kubuat begini/? Masih taggung ya ?;-;. Please review, review kalian itu ngasih semangat buat nulis ;_; sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal-abal ini

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ PLAGIARISM? NO!


	3. Love ?

Title : Love?

Cast : KrisTao

Length : drabble

Genre : Romace, Hurt, Angst, etc

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told you this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

The more I get closer to you

My feelings grow bigger

It scares me

'Kris side'

Kata banyak orang bahwa cinta itu membawa banyak hal yang bahkan tak pernah kita rasakan membuat kita rasakan, bahkan kita bisa melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal jika kita sedang jatuh cinta. Dan jangan lupakan kata orang cinta itu menyakitkan dan juga membahagiakan disaat yang sama. Disana aku melihatnya sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku, dengan mata pandanya yang menggemaskan dan jangan lupa badannya yang terlihat 'bagus'. Dengan segala kebereanian dan kepercayaan diri, akhirnya aku mendekatinya

"permisi, bisakah saya duduk disini? Semua tempat sudah terisi penuh dan kebetulan saya melihat anda sendiri disini" kataku. Oh ini seperti bukan diriku, jika Chanyeol melihat dan mendengar ini dia pasti akan menertawakanku entah sampai kapan. Dan aku melihatnya mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung. Tuhan kuatkan aku sekarang agar tidak memakan anak panda dihadapanku ini

"kata māma aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan orang asing" jawabnya dengan sangat polos, kembali kukuatkan hati kecilku saat melihat wajahnya dan juga jangan lupakan suaranya yang sangat indah. Oh Tuhan kenapa kau bisa menciptakan makhluk seperti malaikat di dunia yang kejam ini?. Tunggu sepertinya dia berasal dari cina, karena dia tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea dan aksen cinanya pun masih kental terdengar

"apakah aku terlihat seperti orang asing yang jahat?" tanyaku pada anak panda yang tidak kuketahui namanya ini. Jika panda adalah hewan yang langka maka anak panda di hadapanku ini adalah manusia yang langka. Seems like I'm going crazy now, crazy of you panda boy. Kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terseyum sangat indah. Dia seperti anak-anak yang tidak bisa disakiti namun bisa saja dia yang menyakitiku, itu bisa saja terjadi bukan?

"Wu yifan atau kau bisa memangilku Kris atau Kevin" kataku memperkenalkan diri. Dadaku berdebar kencang menunggu jawabannya

"Huang zi Tao aku masih berumur 19 tahun, salam kenal" yeah akhirnya dia menjawabku dan Tao oh namanya sangat indah. 19 tahun, dia masih sangat muda. Dadaku oh dadaku bisakah kau tenang. Kenapa hanya melihat wajahnya dadaku seperti ini

"aku lebih tua darimu jadi panggilah aku gēgē" aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku gēgē, karena menurutku seperti sangat menggemaskan jika dia memanggilku gege

"Kris gēgē, hahaha" aku mendengar tawanya, bagaikan alunan lagu yang terus mengalir membuat jantungku seperti berolahraga. Caranya memanggilku sangatlah membuatku terpesona. Huang zi Tao you really make me crazy of you. Perasaan ini semakin lama bertumbuh dan bertumbuh, apakah ini cinta? Seperti yang selalu Chanyeol katakana padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintai Baekhyunnya. Hatinya akan sangat berdebar dan nyaman saat bersama Baekhyun, bahkan rela melakukan hal yang dulunya impossible menjadi non-impossible. Tetapi aku takut seperti kata orang ini akan terasa menyakitkan dan membahagiakan di saat yang sama.

END

©Park Dibi

Masih taggung endingnya ya ?;-;. Please review, review kalian itu ngasih semangat buat nulis ;_; sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal-abal ini. Seriusdeh sedih yang nge view banyak tapi gak ada yang ngereview. Please review

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ PLAGIARISM? NO!


	4. waiting

Title : Waiting

Cast : KrisTao

Length : drabble

Genre : Romace, Hurt, Angst, etc

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told you this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

* * *

: hehehe maap maap kayak keren bikin sad storynya tao/? ini udah ada krisnya wuahahaha. sekali-kali kris lebay kan gapapa /? aduh terharu hweee *lap ingus*. siap bos '-')7 makasih udah nge review^^

URuRuBaek : ini hurt atau enggak dibi tidak yakin/? makasih udah nge review ^^

KTHS : misi misi bayar dung/? maacih mwah/? makasih udah nge review ^^

KT is Realll : siap bos '')7 makasih udah nge review ^^

dr22oktaviani1 : damai damai._.v ngegantung biar gregetz/? makasih udah nge review ^^

taoris shipperrr : iya gapapa. makasih udah nge review^^

Rima-TAOma : ini udah '-' makasih udah nge review^^

* * *

I know, that you won't ever return

Though I know, I will still wait for you

'Kris side'

Aku merindukannya, merindukan suaranya, merindukan ekspresinya yang sangat lucu dan merindukan pelukannya. Andai saja aku memiliki mesin waktu, aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi dari sisiku

-flasback 3 years ago-

"Kris ge, Tao ingin kepantai, bolehkah?" Tanya tao padaku. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan panda kecil ini

"Baiklah, cepatlah bersiap. Pakailah baju yang hangat" kataku menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangatlah tidak enak tapi sudahlah lebih baik aku melupakan perasaan ini dan segera menemani Tao ke pantai

"KRIS GE AKU SUDAH SIAP~" Teriak Tao tepat pada telingaku. Sontak saja aku mengusap telingaku yang terasa sedikit berdengung akibat ulahnya.

"sudah siap? Ayo kita kemobil Tao baby" aku menggenggam erat tanganya seolah takut kehilangannya dan membawanya ke mobi. Diperjalanan Tao tidak bisa diam dan terus bersenandung ria. I love his voice and his cute expression, kkk

"Kris ge kapan kita sampai?" tanyanya padaku, sepertinya dia mulai bosan

"kita sudah sampai baby" jawabku padanya, terlihat hamparan pasir putih dan juga air laut yang bersih membuat kita bisa melihat apasaja yang ada didalam laut itu, oh jangan lupakan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menambah kesan plus saat ini

"woah… keren" lihatlah caranya menatap pemandangan didepannya begitu lucu. Disaat aku sedang memandangi wajahnya tiba-tiba Tao menarik tanganku dan

Cup

"Kris ge, Tao punya permintaan terakhir dan Kris ge harus mengabulkannya" setelah mengecup kilat bibirku dia mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh. Oh Tuhan kumohon agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tao

"apa permintaanmu baby" tanyaku sehati-hati mungkin

"Tao mohon jangan cari Tao lagi setelah ini, lupakan Tao, carilah pengganti Tao. Tao akan pergi jauh, dan Kris ge tidak akan mendapatkan Tao dimana pun Kris ge mencari Tao, jangan tunggu Tao. Maafkan Tao yang punya banyak salah, berbahagialah Kris ge, I love you"

Deg

"TAO BABY WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. WAKE UP BABY PANDA I DON'T LIKE YOU JOKE, I HATE IT. PLEASE WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" teriakku keras sesudah dia mengatakan kalimat itu dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Dia berada dipelukanku dengan nyawa yang entah sudah dimana. Mataku terus mengeluarkan air kesedihan aku tak mau kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya. Kenapa harus Tao kenapa…

-flashback end-

Namun itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Biarpun kau sudah pergi dan tak akan bisa kugapai lagi namun aku akan selalu menunggu biarpun aku tahu kau tak akan kembali. Aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba, dimana aku akan menyusulmu. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya

END

* * *

©Park Dibi

Pada minta sad storynya kris kan? Ini udah ada :') feelnya gak dapet pasti *nangis dipelukan Luhan/?*. Masih taggung endingnya ya ?;-;. Please review, review kalian itu ngasih semangat buat nulis ;_; sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal-abal ini. Seriusdeh sedih yang nge view banyak tapi gak ada yang ngereview. Please review

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ PLAGIARISM? NO!


End file.
